Shinobi Swap
by chizgurl06
Summary: Oh! The team seven has switched bodies and forbbidden to perform any transformation jutsu! Find out who becomes who dattebayo!


**A/N: **_Okay, okay…let's take a time travel…the story takes place two and a half years ago...back when team seven is still together…between the Chuunin exam arc and the Tea Country arc…okay go!_

_FUCTION NA! NOW NA!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto…that's it. I hope you enjoy…_

**Shinobi Swap! **

Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure

**C **h **A **p **T **e **R **O **n **E

**Enter! The warring parties of team seven!**

The sun roused high at its peak in a hot summer day. Along the forest, three exhausted genins are walking on their way towards home from a certain mission…

"Chotto…mateo…dattebayo!…." Whined a very weak voice like almost dying…

The Uzumaki boy cried towards his teammates who were now way far from him. But even he's trying walk in a fast; he still walks in a very slow pace far beyond Sakura and Sasuke's distance. Both of his teammates weren't buying on his lame whines and cries just for a while now…

"Hurry up Naruto!" the irritated Sakura called, "Stop being so lazy, you IDIOT!" she scolded placing her both hands on her waist.

"I am….t…trying…dattebayoooo…." the poor boy replied. He was definitely like an old man suffering arthritis. Sakura just sighed heavily as she looked away from Naruto in discomfiture.

"HARAHETA! I'm so hungry that I want to eat twelve dozens bowls of miso ramen right now DATEBAYOOOOO!" the Uzumaki boy whined who was violently shaking trying to keep his balance a long stick's support.

Unknowingly…

**SNAP!**

Naruto's long stick suddenly caught into a whole that made it snapped into pieces and made off balance and started to fall!

Falling…

Falling

Falling towards animal dung!

"WHAAAAAA! NOT IN A STUPID MANURE AGAIN! NOOOOO! AA—"

**SQUISH! **

And so it did, Naruto's stick suddenly snapped that made his trip and that made him slam his face into the sticky fresh manure!

"KUSO!…." Naruto quickly sat up and wiped out some smelly dung from his face, "DON'T WORRY! I…I am okay, dattebayo! EEEKKK!"

"Haay…why does Naruto have to be always like this…" Sakura breathed out a sigh. Finally she gave up being to hard on him and walked towards him and tries to offer some help.

"YOU…YOU…BAKA!" Sakura yelled. She ran quickly towards Naruto and picked him up with his collar, "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID ANTICS SINCE WE STARTED THE MISSION!" she yelled violently shaking him.

"OWW—HE…HEY! STOP IT SAKURA-CHAAANNN!" Naruto pleaded.

"Calm down Sakura." Finally the Uchiha spoke walking towards his teammates. Still in a very cold manner, he still keeps his cold demeanor with his hands both placed inside his pockets.

Instantly, Sakura took a heavy breath and then calmed down as she released her grasp on Naruto and walked away from him towards Sasuke.

"TCH! I guess we should take and consider the situation of the one of a kind _super genius ninja _like **Mr. Dead last **here is." Sasuke spoke.

Instantly Naruto's ears twitched, "Wha…what did you just say to me Sasuke-teme!" he said standing up.

"What? You want it to repeat it for you….**_ dobe_?**…" Sasuke smirked.

"That's it! I had it with you teme!"

"Why don't you just shut up, **dobe**," Sasuke interrupted, hands in his pockets.

"Make me!" Naruto said.

"Wanna fight with me _dobe_?"

"**Grr!….YOU…YOU…BASTARD!**"

"Stupid."

"**MORON!**"

"Brainless."

"**Dim-witted!**"

Suddenly…

**TWHACK!**

"**ITE! BUT SASUKE-TEME STARTED IT—!"** Naruto cried rubbing his smoking lump on his head.

"Naruto you baka! Stop fighting over with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled. Her knuckles turned slightly red after giving him a huge hit on his head.

Naruto then instantly shut up and Sasuke then grinned evilly at Naruto.

"Dumb."

"**Banana Pants!**"

"Clueless."

"**Dense!**"

"Grrr…Will the both of you, please….** WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**"Sakura then yelled on top of her lungs. Then she calmed down slightly, and said in a dangerous voice.

"Now if you want to go out of this forest, walk _quietly_!" She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's ears and threw them in front of her. She let go and hissed. "Walk!" Naruto and Sasuke fallowed after Sakura.

Naruto was slouching in embarrassment while Sasuke was walking in his usual form both hands in his pockets.

Naruto then glanced at Sakura with a very sorry puppy dog look, "_Damn! I've done it again! I made Sakura really hate me more!_"Then he shifted his gaze to Sasuke, who was walking beside him at the same time.

_DAMN YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK DATTEBAYO!_ Naruto thought glaring at Naruto.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's was fuming silently towards him. However, he didn't care whatever the dobe's looking at. Instead he just replied with a stare, _"HA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME AND EAT BANANA YOU MORON!"_

The two continued their electrifying staring game quietly behind the smiling Sakura on their way towards home…

**A/N: **_WHEW! How was that? I guess the bickering was lame as I thought…well how was it? Well! It's time for you guys to get busy! Now click on the button below and submit your feedbacks! _


End file.
